The Holy Rose Alchemist
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: Hikaru has a secret. She hates Mustang. And her cousin is her sister. Just wait 'til everyone else figures this out. RoyRiza AlOC ScarOC. Slight Character OOCness. Not my fault, though. Chappie 2 is up. Lots of random, lets leave it at that. ON HOLD
1. Hiruka Hanson, the Holy Rose Alchemist

FullMetal Alchemist: Episode? Title: The Holy Rose

Characters: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes, Riza Hawkeye, Scar, Millie Smith, Margerethe Burton, Hikaru Hanson and Gracia Hughes.

a/n: This is Roy/Riza with a bit of OC/Al and OC/Scar. Just a warning, there are some words that you just don't publish. Some wacky saying of mine included and some wise sying thrown in for the hell of it. Happy reading. R&R!

Hikaru walked through the library in Central to see The Flame Alchemist sitting reading a basic alchemy text book. 'Hello Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. Why are reading? I thought that you had a very important meeting to go to? That was the reason that I couldn't go in to see you this morning, wasn't it?" Hikaru Hanson asked the very annoyed Mustang. He looked up and snared. "So what? I felt like a little reading! I have that meeting this afternoon. Who told you I had it earlier? Well who really cares. If it was a good reason you can come with me up to my office and tell me what you need to tell me after I finish this book, okay?" Mustang seemed delighted that someone was looking for him for advice. But it wasn't advice that Hikaru wanted. She smiled and nodded. He only had three pages left. He couldn't take that long could he?

Five minutes later Hikaru was following Mustang up to his office. He stopped as he opened the door for Hikaru. He followed her in and said "oh, hello Edward. I don't suppose you've met Hikaru?" Hikaru blushed as a small fifteen year old boy walked over to Mustang. The boy turned to Hikaru and said "hi, I'm Edward Elric. Who are you?" He was very polite so Hikaru replied "I am Hikaru Hanson. I just passed as a state alchemist. I am talking to The Flame Alchemist so I can find out my secondary name". Mustang looked a little let down at the fact she hadn't come to him for advice. "First Lieutenant Hawkeye, get me the letter from the Furher" Mustang shouted at Lieutenant Hawkeye. "I give the name Holy Rose to thee Hikaru Hanson in the name of King Bradley" Mustang shot off quickly. Hikaru was handed a pocket watch and told to leave. She was told that Major Havoc would escort her to the Hughes estate. Hikaru left with Havoc but asked if she may wait to speak with the Mr. Edward Elric. Havoc said yes, but he would take her home as soon as she had finished talking to him. Edward arrived about five minutes after Havoc went on Lunch Break. "Hey, Mr. Elric. Can I talk to you for a while?" Hikaru asked. Ed nodded and sat down. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Ed asked. Hikaru went straight onto the topic of transmutation without circles. He told her all about his journey as an alchemist. He told her about the search for the stone. And he told her about his brother, Alphonse. "Can I meet Al one day?" Hikaru asked. Ed smiled and said where she could find them. "I will come past sometime later. Or maybe you could come to the Hughes' estate or the Hawkeye estate. That's where I am staying. When my entitlement is over I get to stay with my cousin Riza Hawkeye. Come past sometime and we can talk" Hikaru smiled as she left to find Havoc. She was now on first name terms with many of the alchemists of the state. She was dropped home to the Hughes estate and then Havoc returned to the office. Gracia Hughes was going out and Maes Hughes was going to be at work late, so Hikaru got to look after their daughter, Elicia. Before Gracia Hughes left she told Hikaru something that she had done. "I have extended your entitlement for the next six months. You can stay with us if you sign that paper on the table". Gracia pointed to the white sheet on the table and laughed as she exited the estate. Hikaru didn't sign the paper and put Elicia down for her sleep. It was nine o'clock when Maes arrived home. He told Hikaru she could go to bed and sleep. And he also said that she was going to have visitors the next day. Her birthday.

Hikaru slept peacefully and woke to the sound of Elicia crying. She went to comfort Elicia. Elicia was now three and shared the same birthday as Edward Elric. Gracia was up making pancakes (which in itself was a rarity). Hikaru put Elicia down on the floor so she could say "good morning" to her mummy. Gracia put a big plate of pancakes in front of Hikaru which had "Happy 15th Birthday" written in pink icing. "Uh, thank you, Gracia" Hikaru said hurriedly.

"So, did you sign those papers?" Gracia asked.

"Sorry, but my cousin did go out of her way for me, so I would like to take her up on her offer. If you need me to baby sit I am sure I can come over since my cousins house is only three blocks away" Hikaru said trying to be polite. Gracia's face had dropped when she said she wasn't going to stay but Gracia had come up with an idea.

"How about if you need to get away, you know how busy Hawkeye is, you can come here? If you can, once in a while how about you sleep over? I am sure Elicia would love that! Maybe if you need to you come here for awhile. Our doors are always open to you honey. Like if you are out at a party until god knows when and you don't feel like going home, you can come here and we can take you home in the morning and explain to Risa, okay?" Gracia was smart, very smart.

"I will take you up on that offer, Gracia!" Hikaru practically yelled.

After pancakes, Hikaru decided to get ready to go to her cousin's estate. She was being picked up at lunchtime and she wanted to be ready. Riza was her cousin after all, and Hikaru knew she would love her. She also figured that Riza liked Mustang and vice versa. And she had a plan to make them fall in love. And if she met someone while living in Risa house, so be it. Hikaru just wanted to be loved. And anyway, Risa wasn't only her cousin. She was her half sister. Though this was kept private between Riza and Hikaru. Hikaru's parents had died. So had Risa's. Now all they had was each other. Both had the same father. Hikaru wanted to fall in love too. She had never been kissed and she had never fallen in love or had a crush. She had never had a boyfriend. But what Hikaru knew was the military had made Riza into a man. Maybe she was womanly when she was alone? Nobody knew.

Riza was around at lunchtime to pick up her cousin/half sister. She thought of her as a cousin, even though they were practically sisters. Havoc had said that they had a lot of resemblance between them, he had implied that maybe they were more than cousins. But she had shaken it off and said no. They did look alike. Riza and Hikaru had blonde hair, fair skin, a temper and they had the same eyes. But they hadn't always. Hikaru was born with grey eyes, one turned green and then they both turned brown-ish/red. Hikaru's hair had also been browner in colour, but now it was blonde. Hikaru also had a little friend who was a five year old girl named Millie Smith who lived a little while away, so Riza thought that she might have moved in because of her. But all Hikaru wanted (that Riza didn't know) was to be loved by her sister, to be taken care of by her sister and to become good friends with her sister. Riza just thought she needed a place to stay. But anyway, back to the present. As soon as Riza arrived she saw Havoc, FullMetal, Elric, Mustang, Hughes, Gracia, Elicia and Hikaru in the back garden. Oh, how could she have forgotten? It was her little sister's/cousin's birthday. "Hawkeye, why didn't you come earlier for your cousin to celebrate her fifteenth birthday?" Roy asked.

"I had some files to finish, sir" she replied. She looked at herself. She was wearing a dress. A pink dress with flowers on it, to be precise. And she was seen by her commanding officer. Yes, it was true. She liked Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, or as she had been asked to call him, Roy. But many people had not noticed that. Hughes maybe, but no-one else. Riza blushed a light shade of pink and walked forward. "Sorry sir. I didn't know you would all be here. If I had I would have left my uniform on"

"Now, now, Riza," Riza flinched at hearing her first name said by Mustang "it is okay to be human. If you want to be more like a man than a woman so be it. Just show us sometime if you are going to be a woman. We would like to see you for who you really are and the fact that you are happy as a woman" Roy said. Everyone looked at him.

"Well, I guess my cousin is a bit of a tomboy! Maybe having me around might change her? I hope my cousin turns back into the old Riza. You know, the one who only wanted a family, wanted to get married one day, have kids. Oh and loved wearing dresses and going out. That is who I remember" Hikaru said, realizing everyone was watching her and Riza, and also realizing that Riza was getting severely pissed off at her. Mustang laughed and Riza went bright red. Hikaru figured her work was done. Then it started to rain. "Ame……" said Riza. Roy smiled fakely and suggested that everyone go inside the Hughes' estate.

An hour later Riza was in her car taking her sister, her dog and herself home. At least her and her doggies home. It was still raining. It was one pm but Riza had a feeling that the ame would become amaya. Riza looked over her shoulder to see Hikaru asleep with Hayate on her lap. Both were asleep. She was thinking about Roy. Um… Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. But she couldn't be thinking thinking about him, could she? No way, there was a law about that. The fraternization law. The consequences were imprisonment, being fired from your job and sometimes, if what had happened went too far (meaning the woman got pregnant or they eloped or something), it meant death. Consequences were dire but Riza knew she felt something for Roy, and she was guessing he felt something for her. She couldn't wait until Roy made it big time as the fuehrer and demolished the fraternization law like he said he would. Then they could be together like he promised many years ago. Just as long as there were no miniskirts in the military uniform, she would also stay in the military.


	2. Pranks and Weird Sayings

A/n: This time I am adding Roy in for my disclaimer. Oh Roy!

Roy: She does not, will not and has not ever own/ed FullMetal Alchemist bows

TSA: Thank you. It is time for Chapter two. Pranks and Weird Sayings!

2# Pranks and Weird Sayings

Hikaru awoke just in time to see Riza bid her farewell to her dog. "Ri-chan, can I come too?" Hikaru asked acting like a four year old.

"Why?" Riza asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I just wanna come! Anyway, I have to go to the library and while I am there I could look after your dog!" she smiled innocently, and it worked.

"Fine you can come. Just no getting underfoot okay?" Riza didn't realize how stupid she was to agree.

"Understood in clear Ri-chan!" she bouncer around like an over-happy (that means hyper) child.

Riza gave up and herded them into the car. It was going to be a long day at Central HQ, and it was going to be an even longer drive. TRAFFIC BUILDS UP!

But anyway, at Central HQ (one hour later) Riza dragged herself through the door and started to work! Meanwhile, Hikaru and Hayate were outside. She then promptly tied him to a post. This didn't bother Black Hayate much as he was already asleep. She left him and ran into the mess hall. This was going to be good.

"Don't follow my footsteps, I run into walls" was the first thing Roy Mustang said as he entered his office late (two hours late).

"Why is that sir?" Riza just had to ask.

"I seriously run into walls, first lieutenant" Roy said smiling. Every personnel in the room cracked up laughing. They all thought Roy was drunk again. Um… no he wasn't. He literally had been running into walls. Roy told everyone to follow him out of the door when everyone stopped laughing. They exited. First Breda was knocked unconscious by the EVIL wall. Then Falman, Fury, Havoc and Roy were (poor Roy, I just have to beat him up to prove my point) knocked out. Riza just stood there. They looked like they had been running into the walls. She wasn't knocked out, so she figured it was male stupidity. The reason she wasn't knocked out, unbeknownst to her, was that her sister/cousin had done it. And in the Mess Hall, all was not well.

FOOD FIGHT!

"Come to the dark side, we have cookies" was exactly what Hughes said as he held up a packet of cookies to throw.

"What is going on here?" Hawkeye was not so pleased with this array of strange behavior today.

"Hughes threw this spaghetti at me so I threw some jelly at him" Lieutenant Marcus Wayne (another OC, when will the madness stop!) yelled pointing an accusing finger at Hughes.

"I did not throw that spaghetti at you. All I know is that you started it by throw jelly at me" Hughes yelled triumphantly as he pointed at Marcus and stood on a table. People started staring.

"Hughes, GET OFF OF THAT TABLE!" Hawkeye began in a whisper and eventually it became a yell. "Everyone back to what you were doing!" she had calmed down a milli-tone. No-one knew who had been behind it all along because as far as everyone else knew, she was walking Black Hayate.

Hayate woke up and found himself being patted by Hikaru. He didn't mind this and went back to sleep, never to know that he was an object to the weirdest day at Central HQ or that he was the only thing that could've stopped it being so.

Hawkeye decided to have a shower as soon as she got home. It was only ten minutes away anyway. She had had the weirdest day ever at HQ. Roy had run into walls, Hughes jumped on a table, Havoc was smoking candy canes, Fury was walking a hat and Breda was scared of a doorknob. Days like that didn't usually happen at HQ. And if they did, you know they could only have weirder days to follow.

A/n: I thought this was funny. It is my first fanfic so be nice. Plus, I accept anything. FLAMES are my fave, but only that is Roy's job. Maybe I should ask him to help me bake my cookies. I used my fave random sayings too. They added just a little bit of humor don't you think? Well tell me what you think and review soon! I should update sometime this week or next. If I don't before then, Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!

Roy: Maybe you should write an Xmas fic? Or how about updating the stories you will post soon?

A/n: Maybe later. I am going to a friends house! I get to baby sit! Oh lord, that reminds me, I have to make a list of things kids like to do!

Oh well, bye! R&R!


End file.
